The Administrative Core will provide logistic, administrative and budgetary support for all projects and cores supported by this P01 grant. The core will be directed by Dr. Steven Leach, PI for the overall grant, and staffed by Ms. Jennifer Holcomb, a supervisory-level administrative assistant with over fifteen years of experience here at Johns Hopkins. The Core will be responsible for fiscal management of overall program, and generating budgetary reports for each of the other Projects and Cores, in conjunction with research administrative personnel and financial managers from the Departments of Surgery, Oncology and Pathology, and also the Institute for Genetic Medicine. In addition, the Core will provide clerical support assisting investigators in the preparation of manuscripts, preparation of non-competing and competing renewals, and coordinating the distribution of plasmids, cell lines and transgenic animals requested by outside investigators. The Core will also be responsible for insuring that all investigators maintain strict compliance with relevant regulatory bodies here at Johns Hopkins, including the Animal Care and Use Committee, the Institutional Review Board, and the Radiation Safety Committee. The Core will also be responsible for establishing and maintaining the Johns Hopkins Pancreatic Cancer Program Project Grant Website, which will serve as a focal point for sharing information both among Program Participants, and also with the wider scientific community. This will be provided as a direct link from the already established Sol Goldman Pancreatic Cancer Research Center website (http://www.path.ihu.edu/pancreas). and will include both secure and non-secure portals for data and reagent sharing. Finally, the Core will broadly support communication and interaction between Program investigators, by coordinating the monthly Steering Committee meeting, and also arranging the monthly Sol Goldman Seminar Series, including assisting with travel arrangements, lodging and reimbursement for outside speakers. The Administrative Core will act as the primary liaision between Program Participants and the Internal and External Advisory Boards, and will schedule and provide logistical support for the Annual Program Retreat and Advisory Board meeting. The Core will be house in 200 sq. ft. of dedicated administrative space immediately adjoining the offices of Dr. Leach, Dr. Mendell and Dr. Parsons.